


centuries

by hidingskeletons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, calum has like one line, im sorry, love u, slight daddy kink, slight malum, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton: luke!!! you're awake</p>
<p>michael: puke</p>
<p>michael: wait what</p>
<p>michael: he rode with me to school this morning</p>
<p>michael: WAIT</p>
<p>michael: YOU DID NOT </p>
<p>michael: ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN DID YOU PICK UP YOUR BOYFRIEND FROM SCHOOL SO YOU COULD FUCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	centuries

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> thanks to lisa for pre reading this!! love u boo
> 
> anyways ye it WILL be a real fic, eventually; kk
> 
> happy reading!

michael: mrs.baker is a complete bitch

ashton: yeah dude i know i had her last year shes an arse rotfl

michael: oh my god most of the class spent like an hour talking about how we wanted to stab her eyes out it was so sad

michael: don't say rotfl

michael: where's calum and your twink 

ashton: in school where you're supposed to be dude wtf

michael: yeah yeah ANYWAYS where are you huh HUH

ashton: im "sick" plS get over urslef

michael: does luke know

ashton: shut up thanks

michael: can you come pick me up if you're home i wouldn't have asked if you were HERE at SCHOOL

ashton: 12th grade just doesn't appeal to me anymore

michael: 11th grade sucks 

luke: 10th grade bites

ashton: luke!!! you're awake

michael: puke

michael: wait what

michael: he rode with me to school this morning

michael: WAIT

michael: YOU DID NOT 

michael: ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN DID YOU PICK UP YOUR BOYFRIEND FROM SCHOOL SO YOU COULD FUCK

ashton: yea

luke: :)

michael: oh god no

michael: me n calum n you were gonna get ice cream after school luke wtf

ashton: why didn't i know about this

michael: shut up you're so gay

ashton: you and calum have fucked before um wtf

michael: im bisexual and i was horny shut the fuck UP irwin

luke: don't tell his to shut up clifford the big red dog 

michael: CALUM HELP ME IM BEING ATTACKED BY GAYS

ashton: is calum the only one in school

calum: no

michael: he's with me i told the office there was an emergency to get him out of class now we're walking to the ice cream shop WITHOUT lucas robert hemmings :)

luke: :(

ashton: it's ok lukey i'll take u later bb

luke: :)

michael: you're so gay

luke: :(

calum: michael ashton can throw you across the room it happened last time u messed with luke calm down 

michael: have sex with me

calum: okay!!!

ashton: and we're the gay ones lmao TRASH

michael: im bisexual and horny pls leave me alone

luke: me n ash are about to fuck again go suck each other's dick goodbye 

michael: gross 

michael: daddys boy


End file.
